<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MORGENSTEN-Shadowhunters by Azgeina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451938">MORGENSTEN-Shadowhunters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azgeina/pseuds/Azgeina'>Azgeina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood Friendship, Demons and Angels, F/F, F/M, FATHER AND DAUGHTER BOND, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Hunters, Hybrid - Freeform, Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, Jonathan Morgenstern is a father, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, magnus bane - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azgeina/pseuds/Azgeina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiery red hair like her father and aunt, Hope Morgenstern was special and she was destined to be the end of all downwards. Jonathan trained his daughter to be the best of the best. Maybe even better than him. He had always trained her to be independent. To always be on guard. Be born in Edom was not what Jonathan wanted for his daughter but he had a plan of his own and knew his daughter needed a nudge to her destiny.</p><p>He protected her in ways even his own parents never did for him. Maybe that what-what made him different. As a father. He wanted what was best for Hope.</p><p>He wanted her to be faster, smarter, stronger, powerful. She was a smart girl for her age and is trying to find her way into the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Morgenstern/Original female character, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (1) - THE ONE WHERE JONATHAN BECOMES A FATHER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been working on this book on wattpad for years now, it’s one of my most popular book on that site. I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>❝YOU ARE MIRACULOUSLY WELL ADJUSTED.❞</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PROPHECY CLAIMS THE CHILD BORN OUT OF DARK AND LIGHT WOULD BE DESTINED FOR GREATNESS. ON A GREAT TERRIBLE STORM A WOMAN LAYING ON A LARGE BED FIT FOR A KING SCREAMS LOUDLY.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sweet dripping on her forehead, she clenched her first, women at her side trying to calm her down as she is being prepared to give birth. Her tears made her heart clench and she screams. Mia Whimpered in pain. She was about to have her first child.</p><p> </p><p>Mia had not expected this to happen but it did, she and Jonathan were about to be parents and she knew of the prophecy that followed.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them get along very well might she also add. Jonathan paced back and forth outside the chamber in Edom, he was nervous about being a father.</p><p> </p><p>When he heard the screams dial down he stopped in front of the chamber door and it opened. He barged in without a care in the world. He wanted to know if he had a son or a daughter. An heir to his throne.</p><p> </p><p>A very weak Mia did not seem to faze him as he just got handed his newborn child."It's a girl," He smiled down at the baby who cried in his arms. So beauty.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed. Mia held out her hand for her baby."My baby." she croaked weakly, the bloody baby in her husband arms cried.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan smiled at his newborn daughter."Beautiful, Like her mother."He smiled at Mia who grinned back at him weakly.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p><strong>THE CRYSTALS CHIMED AS THEY CAME CLOSE TOGETHER.</strong> Jonathan watched his two days old daughter babble to herself. Her tiny fist in her mouth, his large fingers caressing her baby red hair. Her eyes on her father. It was like they instantly synced together. He was dark and she brought light to his life each time she opens her eyes. She loved her father regardless of his skinless body. She could see his true form and knew how beautiful her father truly is.</p><p> </p><p>Hope grabbed a hold of his hand and he picked up his daughter."Beautiful, "The sound of Lilith's voice made Jonathan turn around and held his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>" you won't do to her what you did to me."Jonathan hissed at his adoptive mother and held her hands up and walked closer to the father-daughter duo.</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at the baby in her some arms."She is beautiful. Like mother, "Lilith smiled at her granddaughter.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan did not want Lilith anywhere near his daughter." A hint of the devil."Jonathan smirked devilishly."That's all me."Hope gurgled.</p><p> </p><p>"I would love to spend more time with my granddaughter." Lilith requested but Jonathan was not having it. Who knows what he might come back too. His daughter burnt and hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe one day." His back turned to his mother who then scowled."Such beauty shouldn't be wasted at the hands of people like us, Mother, "Jonathan expressed to his mother, his first day on Edom he was tortured by his mother.</p><p> </p><p>" I wouldn't hurt a soul on her head. She is miraculously well adjusted, my son."Lilith touched his shoulders. Jonathan turning around to face his mother put a now sleeping Hope in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>The mother of all demons cooed at her granddaughter sleeping form."Such beauty."</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>AT FOUR MONTH OLD, HOPE HAD SLOWLY BEGAN CRAWLING.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan watched his daughter trying to get to him from across the room. The younger Morgenstern fell on her bottom and wanted to cry. Her father hated seeing her hurt so he sped to her, taking her in his arms. Hugging his daughter he kissed her forehead and smiled. He wanted her to be normal. That was not something Jonathan ever thought off. All his life he wanted to be normal. But he was sent to Edom and changed for the worst.</p><p> </p><p>He knew of the destiny his daughter had, he knew she had a great future ahead of her and he intended on making sure it happens.</p><p> </p><p>Her lavender scent made him so happy. She smelt just like her mother. So beautiful. The mother of his child remains in a coma.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go see mommy," He cooed to Hope who babbled to her father. Opening the double doors that lead to their old bedroom, Jonathan held Hope closer to him. The shield that was protecting her sleeping figure. "Beautiful, isn't she my dear, Hope?" Mia's chest rising and falling.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan might have been harsh with the mother of his child but he does love her. He might struggle to come to terms with his feelings but it was because deep down he is very vulnerable and broken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (2) -THE ONE WHERE HOPE TURNS ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope turns one years old.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapters are not edited. I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE CAR ENGINE STOPPED AND LUNA INSTANTLY KNEW THE CAUSE OF IT. TURNING HER HEAD TO THE BABY IN THE BACK SEAT.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pacifier in Hopes' mouth, the almost one year's one giggled at her demon nanny, she liked to play with the demon. She was the only nice demon her father let around her. Jonathan would sometimes let Luna take Hope to Earth to explore and but he did not want his daughter to be associated as one.</p><p> </p><p>For all he cared, all mundane could be wiped out and he would create a new species in the name of his daughter. The baby turned on the car with her powers and Luna smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong Hope?" Luna asked the baby could sense danger, that was one of her powers. It was like she knew that Luna would be in danger hence she stopped the car."Danger?" the brown-skinned girl asked the baby who only played with the toy in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Back to Edom." Luna sadly said and that insult made Hope sad.</p><p> </p><p>The baby screeched loudly."Ok. We'll stay a few more hours. Maybe go to the park. Kids your age are there."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>HOPE LOVED PLAYING IN THE SAND WITH OTHER TODDLERS HER AGE.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope gave a toothless grin at a brown-haired toddler who smiled at her and gave her his toy. The almost one year's old toddler smiled at the human boy. She was happy for a half-demon baby. Most children like her had the tenancies to kill and hurt. Something her father quite loved to do.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan is a man of many talents. And killing, well, that is what he is best at. Now he his best at being a Father to his daughter. Although her mother was still in a coma and have demons and loyal warlocks to her father trying to heal the human. Deep down, Jonathan knew there was no saving her.</p><p> </p><p>Mia was as good as dead.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"New rules, no more bloodshed in the house where my daughter sleeps and plays," Jonathan had his hand behind his back as he spoke to the other demons in his domain.</p><p> </p><p>They all looked at each other confused by what he said. Jonathan rose his brows at them."Perhaps I'll go out for dinner." he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p><strong>HOPE MORGENSTERN WAS OFFICIALLY ONE year OLD</strong>. Jonathan held his daughter in his arms, she played with his shirt and he smiled at her. Kissing her forehead, he leaned closer to her taking in her scent."A monster he is, your father, doing what it takes to protect his princess."He muttered to his daughter who began babbling to herself. Jonathan only smiled at her."The hint of the devil in your eyes and that's all me."He grinned proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Hope yawned and he smiled, fawning over his infant daughter he set her down in her crib. She closed her eyes as she began to feel droopy."I'll never let anyone hurt you, my little hope."He caressed her rosy cheeks.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (3) -THE ONE WHERE JONATHAN GETS A NEW FACE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jonathan Morgenstern gets a new face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments would be so amazing.</p><p>I learnt how to add gifs. I'm still ng used to ao3. I use Wattpad and find me under the same user. I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>SEVEN YEARS LATER, HOPE WAS NOW SEVEN YEARS OF AGE. THE GIRL HAD GROWN INTO A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG GIRL.</strong> A girl Jonathan was very proud to call his daughter. </p><p> </p><p>Hope yawned loudly as she crawls into her bed, her father tucking her in. The demonic figure of her father had no effects on her. She loved him despite all his scars. That was one of the reasons Jonathan grows proud of her. She was not afraid of the monster he became.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan kissed her forehead and she smiled."Goodnight my sweet."Jonathan said to his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, papa," Hope yawned closing her eyes. Jonathan only smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>JONATHAN WOULD BE DAMNED IF HE WOULD LET LILITH HURT AND TORTURE HIS PRECIOUS HOPE THE WAY SHE DID TO HIM.</strong> He had begun to make plans for his escape out of hell, he wanted revenge on Lilith for what she had done to him. He would not let her ruin his plans. He was powerful and Lilith only seemed to delays his future. He knew he would be destined for greatness, he knew of his daughter's destiny. Destiny to carry on his legacy.</p><p> </p><p>He walked down the dark pathway, a weapon in hand ready to attack any demonic creature who would attack him. He was about to make a deal with Azazel. The Prince of hell, a deal to get him and his daughter out of Edom and he knew Azazel would not refuse his offer.</p><p> </p><p>Turning into another dark corner, he used the weapon he had in hand to slit his palm, droplets of blood falling onto the demonic ground. Smoke began appearing and he started chanting in a demonic tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Azazel was released from his cage and Jonathan smirked, a devilishly one at that.</p><p> </p><p>The prince of hell looked at the demon like flesh looking monster, a scowl on his face."You set me free, "Azazel walked slowly to Jonathan who stood his ground." Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know of the mortal instruments. " that sentence instantly caught the prince of hells attention."If you help me and my child safely arrive on earth, I will help you find the mortal instruments before my father does."Jonathan negotiated, Azazel only growled at him and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"And why should I not end you?"</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan only smirked."If you wanted to start a war with my mother, You would do not to."</p><p> </p><p>Azazel titled his head to the side."I say, we have a deal."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>THE SOUND OF CHANTING MADE JONATHAN AND HOPE SCREAMED.</strong> They appeared back on earth, Jonathan looking burnt as ever. Having no idea how to react. He sees his daughter crying and picks her up in his arms. Soothing her cries, he kisses her forehead. Looking at his surrounding, he appeared in a small wooden house, memories flashed through him. He grew up here. This was where he was first sent to Edom.</p><p> </p><p>Getting back onto his senses, he laid his daughter on the small couch feeling weak from arriving. She closes her eyes and falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A FEW WEEKS LATER</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few weeks since they had arrived on earth. Jonathan was getting all the information he needed on his sister and the mortal instrument and the shadowhunters she stays with. He had met a young shadowhunter whilst he and Hope we're in France where they arrived. Hope had taken a liking to the young man as he helped her father.</p><p> </p><p>The young Nephilim lays asleep on her bed when she hears the door open. Startled she sees the face of Sabastian Verlac and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Sebby, " Jonathan only smiled as he speaks shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you love it new face?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope frowned at those words."Papa. "</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan nodded and smiled at his daughter."Don't worry. Your friend is alive. He's hurt. He's not dead. <em>Yet."</em> Jonathan walks towards his daughter and sits on her bed."I love you, "He kisses her forehead and she has her father.</p><p> </p><p>" I love you too, Papa."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (4) -THE ONE WHERE THEY GO TO NEWYORK✅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope and her father arrive in New York for a new start; or at least what Hope thinks</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This book brought me to tears.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/y23poHiDfbgbFvbX8">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>HOPE'S BLUE - GREEN EYES MUCH LIKE HER FATHER GAZED INTO THE DARK ABYSS.</strong> The young girl looked out the window of France, it was beginning to get boring.</p><p> </p><p>She hardly gets to see her father with all the evil planning he had been organizing. Her hands probed under her chin as she looks at the skyline of the city.</p><p> </p><p>The door to her bedroom soon opens and the girl turns to see her father, instantly smiling she jumps towards him and he laughs spinning her around and she sequels.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you, papa," Hope tells Jonathan who laughs and kisses her cheeks. The younger Morgenstern girl then frowns at her father who sets her down on her princess bed. "You don't spend time with me anymore." Hope pouts and Jonathan kneels down in front of her and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course, I don't.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan thought to himself, shook his head disappointed at himself for not spending enough time with his daughter. Hope bit her lip and sniffs. Jonathan instantly takes her into his arms and hugs her.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise you, I will make it up to you my sweet Muninn." He tells his daughter who looks up at him with red puffy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Pinky promise." She asked and he nodded. He kissed his two middle fingers and Hope does the same. They both entwine their pinky fingers and Hope begins to smile at her father.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>THE REAL SABASTIAN SMILED WARILY AT HOPE.</strong> He had no idea why he felt comfortable around her, maybe it was because he took pleasure in being her friend so his capturer would not kill him just yet.</p><p> </p><p>He had to find a way to save himself and he knew just how to.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a sip of the fake tea in a Princess cup, he lifts his pinky fingers and smiles at the seven-year-old who giggles."Hope, "Sabastian began and Hope instantly smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" the girl answers and Sabastian pauses for a brief second before he starts speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>"How does your father keep me here?" He questioned seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Hope shrugs her shoulders and Sabastian takes a deep breath."Just like you, I have a family."He smiles at the young girl who takes a sip of her tea.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I have Papa?" Hope questioned and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a cousin. She's a shadowhunter, like your father and I. She will miss me if anything happens." Sebastian informs the girl who then frowns.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to play anymore." Hope pushes her table away and Sabastian clenches his fist.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope, Listen. Your papa will not let me go. He's no good." Sebastian tries to tell the girl but she only scrambles away from him angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"No." She screams at him, he goes flying and she looks at her hand."Sebby, "She runs towards him but he shifts away from her scared.</p><p> </p><p>Hope's eyes widen and she runs out of her room crying." Papa."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Jonathan SOOTHED HIS DAUGHTER SOFTLY.</strong>"I don't like it here." she sniffs and he nods and wipes away her tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Good news. My plans are progressing. We will leave for New York soon." Jonathan smiles at Hope who looks down at her hands.</p><p> </p><p>He takes his daughter's hands and kisses it."You are miraculously adjusted, daughter." he holds her head and her smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, papa," Hope smiles and Jonathan hugs his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, my sweet Muninn."</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>"WELCOME TO NEW YORK," THE SIGN SAYS AND HOPE IS BOUNCING UP AND DOWN.</strong> She tugs her father's jacket in excitement and the man just laughs. Shaking his head he picks her up in his arms and she wraps her arms around her fathers neck and smiles even more widely.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan smirks, his plan was ready to begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.</p><p>What's your favourite part of the book?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (5) -THE ONE WHERE HOPE MAKES A NEW FRIEND✅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope makes a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope finally has a friend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Jonathan WATCHED HIS DAUGHTER CLOSELY AS SHE PAINTED,</strong> her mother would have been proud of her. It hurt Jonathan to the core knowing the love of his life is missing such memorable moments in their daughter's life.</p><p> </p><p>She missed Hopes first step and first words, the first time her father taught her how to mix paint.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan leaned against the door, his arms crossed over his chest. He watched as Hope mixed two different colors together. Gathering himself he began walking towards the garden.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you painting?" He questioned, his arms are wrapped behind his back. Hope looks up at her father, the new face was weird for her but she was also getting used to seeing Her father instead of Sebastian.</p><p> </p><p>Hope held up the painting to show her mothers face, Jonathan cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a brief moment."Dad, "Hope looks at her father dropping the paintbrush on the dirty painted table.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan pulled out a chair and sat next to his daughter." Yes, sweetheart," He answers.</p><p> </p><p>Hope looks down at her painting of her mother before looking back at her father."Do you think mom will be fine?" she queried curiously and Jonathan did not know how to answer this question. Mia was never supposed to carry a child just like hope. She was not strong enough in that sense.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer had found a way to preserve her body until a spell or cure could be found to break the curse on her. That was one of the reasons Jonathan came to earth. Not just so Hope could have a better life and he could teach her ways of the world and as a demon Shadowhunter princess but also to find a way to cure the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>The task should not be compromised. Jonathan drawled not knowing how to explain to his daughter the hard way of the world."I don't know."He croaked out. Hope reached over to her father and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. " she apologized knowing how great the pain of her mother brought him."I know how sensitive you are about mom."</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan shakes his head and kisses his daughters head."If you ever need to talk about your mom, I will not hesitate to tell you about her." he specified to his daughter who nodded and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p><strong>PLAYING WITH HER TWO STUFFED ANIMAL WAS SOMETHING HOPE LOVED TO DO.</strong> It made her feel normal, she dressed her barbie doll in a princess gown and her ready bear in a knights outfit and had her tea party table in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Badger, Pass the sugar will you," Hope spoke in a fake British accent to the stuffed teddy bear.</p><p> </p><p>She giggles and used her powers to pass herself the sugar. "Guess what," Hope said to her dolls and stuffed animals, "Dad said I can start my training soon. I get to have my own runes."She said to Mrs. Marley. The Barbie doll moved her hand because of Hopes for magic.</p><p> </p><p>"That is so cool. I get to do all the cool things dad said grandpa Morgenstern does. I want to meet him. He sounds cruel but dad talks about him like he's some hero." She squint's her face confused." but he abandoned him."Hope shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>She is soon drawn out of her thoughts when she hears the door open."I bet it's my dad." she stands up and goes into the living room to see her father helping a brunette shadowhunter into the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy!" She runs to him.</p><p> </p><p>The shadowhunter had runes all over her, she looked sick. "Hope I'm busy." Jonathan leads the Shadowhunter to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"She's cute." The female shadowhunter tells Jonathan who smiles and nods.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Hope, my daughter." Jonathan beckons for Hope to come forward." This is Isabelle."Jonathan tells Hope who smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"You're that lightwood girl." Hope said to Isabelle who smiles weakly."What happened to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle smiles at her."Something that I should not have done."</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan ruffles Hope hair."I'll begin making dinner soon. Get ready."</p><p> </p><p>Hope nods and smiles at Isabelle.</p><p> </p><p>"How old is she?" Isabella asked Jonathan who walks to a cabinet. He walks back to Isabelle and sits on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Seven." He answers and gives her a small vile." it helps with the yin fen. I was an addict myself."</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle smiles and takes the time from him.</p><p> </p><p>"What about her mother?"</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan looks down and Isabelle got the hint." I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head."It's ok. She died when Hope was born. She was human." he told Isabelle who softly smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Must have been hard on you and her."</p><p> </p><p>"It was."</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY ISABELLE HAD GOTTEN MORE ACQUAINTED WITH THE 'VERLACS',</strong> she is currently playing dress-up with Hope who has a fake crown on her head and smiles at her."You're so pretty."Hope smiles at her new friend and Isabelle smile at the seven-year-old.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, " Isabelle puts a fake crown on Hopes' head and the Morgenstern girl dramatically bows and waves. The older light wood girl laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"It's always been you and your dad huh?" Isabelle inquired and Hooe nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad said we're not alone but I can tell he's lonely without mom. He never really talks about her." Hope sits down on her bed and frowns.</p><p> </p><p>"When you lose someone that means so much to you! you tend to shut yourself out." Isabelle advised Hope who nodded in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish I could make him smile again."</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan stands at the door watching his daughter play with her new friends. It was something rare. Sure she got along with Sebastian but Isabelle is not aware of their truth yet. He would allow his daughter this one friend and not kill her when he's done with his plan.</p><p> </p><p>He walks into Hopes room."What makes you think I don't smile when I see you?" he laughs and Hope runs to her father jumping into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling?" He asked Isabelle who smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"A bit better but I would need to go home soon," Isabelle responds.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand. Hope has gotten used to you in a day. She likes you." He kisses his daughters forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, she can visit the institute anytime with you." She smiles at the father-daughter duo.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad, Izzy is my new friend," Hope tells her father making Isabelle smile and nod.</p><p> </p><p>"She and my youngest brother will get along. They have spunk and energy." Isabelle ruffles Hope hair.</p><p> </p><p>"She wants to be a shadowhunter that bad. I might start training her soon." Jonathan informs Isabelle.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Isabelle then Smiles thinking of something."Im training max, my baby brother. You should bring Hope. I'll start her training is you want although it's too early for her."</p><p> </p><p>"Dad please." Hope gives her father her puppy dog eyes "Pleasssseeeee."</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan shakes his head." just nothing serious. A bit to give you a hang of it when you actually do start." He sets her down and Hopes hugs Isabelle.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Izzy."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (6) -THE ONE WHERE HOPE MEETS HER AUNT✅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope meets the aunt she's always heard so much about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you're excited.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>HOPE WAS DRESSED IN HER FAVOURITE RED AND BLUE DRESS, HER HAIR NICELY DONE BY HER FATHER, In her hand, she held matilda, her favourite doll, the doll was nicely dressed and done as well just like Hope. The seven-year-old skipped into the living room where her father was making breakfast and Izzy sat at the kitchen table.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning," Hope spoke up with a smile on her face, she climbed on a chair next to Izzy who smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I love your hair, you look like a princess, "Izzy spoke up with a smile and Hope giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan set the breakfast in front of them and set himself a cup of coffee. Hope twirled her hair." Stop with the hair," Jonathan firmly told his daughter who obeyed, it was a habit of hers to twirl her hair and something Jonathan had no patience for.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy made my hair today," Hope told Izzy who smiled at Jonathan who she thought was Sebastian.</p><p> </p><p>"You did a good job," She told the shadowhunter who smiled and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I had help raising her. Picked up a few things. It's just us now." Jonathan sighed Sharply, Izzy touched his hand and smiled at him softly.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles at her, his eyes landed on his daughter who was playing with her doll instead of eating her breakfast. Tapping his fingers on the counter."Come on, Dolls down, eat up, Hop too, "He told her and Hope immediately dropped the toy and began eating.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy smiled at the two, she loved how normal and grounded they seem to be. It was something she wished she had when growing up." I wish I could have breakfast every morning like this when I was her age," Izzy said to Jonathan with a short smile and the demon shadowhunter chuckled taking a sip of his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head."Trust me, we are far from normal, It's a change for her. I was never really around when she was younger."He told Izzy smiling at the brunette beauty who smiled at Hope.</p><p> </p><p>"Teenagers are bad," Hope spoke up and Izzy looked at Jonathan, the two laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan takes a bite of his food."Teenagers are very cool," Jonathan told his daughter, from what he had acknowledged and studied from human teenagers, some of them were cool and they had ways of having fun.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy laughed and agrees with Jonathan."In fact, when you are a teenager you will only want to hang out with other teenagers. You'll think all adults are bad," Izzy told the seven-year-old who looked at her and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Belle, Do you think I have to be a teenager?" Hope questioned Izzy, smiled at the nickname she got from the seven-year-old, it was different than Izzy and she loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan laughs walking towards the fridge, he takes out milk and pours it in a cup for Hope who takes it and drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy smiled at Hope and nodded."I'm afraid so, as a teenager you get to have fun and when you go on your first hunt, it will so much fun."Izzy told Hope who smiled, Jonathan wiped the milk on her mouth with a cloth.</p><p> </p><p>"Teenagers think adults are bad?" She looks at her father and Izzy who laughs and locks eyes for a brief second.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Jonathan nods and smirks." Especially when I use me.."Jonathan burps and Izzy laughs shaking her head."Special voice, " he bends just body and begins acting like a siren, Hope laughs and gets out of her chair, Jonathan drags his feet like a zombie, his body and demeanor changes."Give me a tender little teenager to devour, "He spoke creepily in a Zombie-like voice, Izzy covers her face watching the adorable scene before her.</p><p> </p><p>Hope screams giggling as Jonathan carries her, he kisses her cheeks and tickles her making her laugh and kick her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy laughs dials down, she admires Jonathan and smiles." You're a good father, you know that right," She said to him, he sets Hope down and she picks up her doll and runs to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan walks towards the kitchen and behind cleaning up."I try," he takes the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish i could have what you have one day. Maybe settle down or something down the line." Izzy confessed and Jonathan smiled washing his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"You will," he turns around, Izzy picks up her phone.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to get back to the institute." She looks up at Jonathan who smiles at Nod."Why don't you come with me?"</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan looks at his daughter and stutter."I left that life a while ago, "He told her.</p><p> </p><p>"I am battling my yin fen addiction. We all need some kind of change."Izzy implied and Jonathan smiled.</p><p> </p><p>They lock eyes for a moment and Jonathan looks away clearing his throat."I can't leave Hope alone."He told Izzy who smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Bring her. I can introduce her to my brothers and friends. Show her around. She's going to love it," Izzy said touching Jonathan's hands.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles and nods.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hope held onto her father and Izzy's hand jumping up and down as they proceeded in entering the institute. Jace, Clary, and Alec are at the computer center discussing the issue at hand which was currently Azazel the prince of hell. "Maybe we can help," Izzy spoke up and they turned around.</p><p> </p><p>Alec furrowed his brows at Jonathan and his daughter."Isabelle, We've been looking for you, where have you been?"Alec questioned his sister.</p><p> </p><p>"Looking for Azazel," Izzy replied, she turned to Jonathan and Hope."This is Sebastian Verlac and his daughter Hope, he's from the London institute. When the demon came after me, Sebastian saved my life."Izzy told her brothers and Clary who smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Hope played with her hair again, she twirls her hair and hops towards the computer table."This is so cool, Daddy checks this out." She said, Jace smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for helping my sister, I'm Alec," Alec extended his hand and Jonathan shakes it with a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Jace holds out his hand introducing himself."Jace, Thanks again for helping my sister, "</p><p> </p><p>"The great warrior in the flesh. Your reputation precedes you." Jonathan smirks shaking Jace' a hand.</p><p> </p><p>"So does yours," Jace smiles."How old is she?" Jace asked towards Hope who looks to him so curious about the institute.</p><p> </p><p>"Seven." Jonathan smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"She looks like you, I'm Clary, " Clary looks at the man she didn't know was her brother, her eyes lands on the young girl she didn't know was her niece, something felt awfully familiar to her about them. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.</p><p> </p><p>Hope's ear perked up at the mention of Clary's name, her father always talked about how Clary was meant to save them all but she never came."You are Valentine, daughter, "Hope feigned a shock, she was shocked to be meeting Clary, she had been waiting for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Clark only smiled warily." Yes, he's nothing to me."She smiled at the seven-year-old who was more interested in her.</p><p> </p><p>"He's still your father, you must love him." She inquired, Clary cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know him and he's not the father of the year, come on, why done we leave the others to this, I'll show you around." Clary holds out her hand and Hope smiles taking it.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about her, she gets curious about everything," Jonathan apologized.</p><p> </p><p>Alec shakes his head."It's alright, where were we?" he smiles and looks down.</p><p> </p><p>"So tell us about Azazel. How do we take him down?" Jace inquired and Jonathan crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"The only way to banish him is to puncture his demonic core. Incorporeal form, it's between the T and T vertebrae, but it's not that simple. The core is about the size of a pea."Jonathan told them, Alec shared a look with Jace and Izzy.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so the entry point's right below his sternum?" Alec questioned and Jonathan nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"If we can get close maybe i can kill him." Jace told them but Jonathan shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't have enough velocity, and even if you did, the defeat's only temporary. The nasty buggers always find a way to break out of their realm and come back." Jonathan told them.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the intel. We'll take it from here." Alec told Jonathan, who smiles lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"If I can, I'd like to help," Jonathan said, Alec was beginning to ruin his plans, The older Lightwood was beginning to get on his nerve.</p><p> </p><p>"We appreciate that, but you don't have clearance to go on a mission," Alec told Jonathan gruffly.</p><p> </p><p>Jace and Izzy looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Alec's attitude.</p><p> </p><p>"Not this Institute."</p><p> </p><p>"Alec, you can't be serious." Izzy groaned out annoyed, to her Sebastian was only trying to help but unknown, he wasn't who he said he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Alec. Look. He clearly knows more than us about Azazel. We could use all the help we could get." Jace said to Alec with a slight frown on his face, he takes a sharp breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, as far as tracking is concerned, we should really think about..." Jonathan trailed off but Alec cuts him off with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"You do what you want. I'm gonna work with Magnus." Alec told them firmly, Jonathan scowled at him annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Alec, stop! Stop! What's your problem?" Izzy snapped at her brother who looks at Jonathan and then back at his sister and licks his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Sebastian Verlac shows up out of the blue and saves you?" Alec whispered to his sister who rolls her eyes and shakes her head at his behavior but Alec was right to distrust Jonathan.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you trying to say? Izzy questioned, she looked back at Jace and Jonathan who were discussing more on Azazel before turning her attentional to her brother and sighs."Alec, you did everything you could to help me. And I love you for that. But don't treat Sebastian like the enemy just because he was able to help me."Izzy told him before walking away from Alec who sighs, she stands next to Jonathan and rubs his shoulder. He smiles at her and Alec frowns at that. He didn't trust Jonathan one bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After so long finally updated, alec doesn't trust Jonathan and Izzy is getting cozy with the 'verlacs' izzzy what you doing? </p><p> </p><p>Anyways, don't forget to vote and comment, thanks for reading and don't be a silent reader.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (7) -THE ONE WHERE HOPE AND CLARY BOND</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope and Clary bond in the midst of chaos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"DO YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING COOL?" HOPE ASKED CLARY WHO FURROWED HER BROWS AND NODDED HER HEAD</strong>, the seven years old took off her bracelet and pressed her fingers to her lips." don't tell my dad," she told Clary who grinned before nodding.</p>
<p>Hope thrust her fist forward, the weapons room began shaking as Hope tried showing Clary her power. Clary's eyes widen in utter shock. A dagger flew from the vault straight towards them, it stops into Hope's hand and she grinned at Clary.</p>
<p>"How did you do that?" Clary asked hope curiously, Hope shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Dad said my mom was special, that I got some of my gifts from her," Hope told her aunt. In all fairness, Clary didn't know Hope was her niece and Jonathan was pretending to be Jonathan and he is her brother.</p>
<p>Clark gave Hope a short smile."What happened to your mom?" the older red-haired inquiries, they both say down on the floor of the weapons room just talking. Clary found Hope fascinating and intriguing.</p>
<p>"Dad said when I was born, she wasn't strong enough to have me, she's been in some kind of magical coma until we can find a way to help her." Hope began playing with her bracelet, a frown found it's way onto her lips.</p>
<p>Clark sadly smiled at the even-year-old."Hey, why don't I show you around?" she hummed, Hope looked up, her face lit. She nodded before getting up on her feet, she grabbed hold of Clary's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"This is where we sometimes train," Clary showed Hope the training room. </p>
<p>Hopes eyes widen in awe looking around, she wanted to be here for so long, she just couldn't believe her eyes. She walked over to a shelve of weapons before grabbing a seraph blade, it lit up and Hope giggled.</p>
<p>"This is so cool," Hope laughed, Clary walked towards the younger girl and smiled.</p>
<p>"It is, I didn't even know this was all real until a year ago," She truthfully told Hope who turned around. She looks down at the girl and picks up another seraph blade."Wanna spare for a bit?"</p>
<p>Hope laughed."Do you even have to ask?"Hope huffed out twirling the blade in her hand, Clary watched her blade work intrigued, how could a seven-year-old know how to move a weapon like that.</p>
<p>"Good blade work?" Clary complimented getting ready in a fighting stance.</p>
<p>Hope narrowed her brows at Clary before getting in a fighting position herself.</p>
<p>Clark charged at her swinging the seraph blade towards Hope who blocked her coming move, the small girl used her weight to move her body upwards, she twisted her body jumping behind Clary and kicked her forward, Clary stumbled and huff, she turned around impressed.</p>
<p>"Impressive," Clary proudly come fed and Hope laughed before sticking Clary's blade, Clary blocked her move and kicked Hope back gently, Hope stumbled back and pointed out the seraph blade, the two blades clashed with each other as the two fought like they are dancing.</p>
<p>Clary swirled around before grabbing Hope's seraph blade and kicking it out of her hand, Hope raised her head and Clary pointed the blade to her neck.</p>
<p>"Not bad, not bad," Clary laughed before walking away to put the blades back.</p>
<p>"Daddy taught me a few things so I can defend myself If I am ever in danger when he's not there to protect me." Hope informed Clary who huffed her sticking red hair out of her face.</p>
<p>"Come on, I've got one more place to show you." Clary leads Hope away, the seven-year-old skipped along humming to a song.</p>
<p>She leads Hope to the main room where computers and big screens are with shadow hunters running around."This is where we get information on new attacks or any new threat."Clary informed Hope who awed.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to be a shadow hunter," Hope told Clary who grinned at her.</p>
<p>"Alright," Isabelle's voice is heard and they turned around, Jace, Alec, Izzy and Jonathan walking back into the main room.</p>
<p>"Daddy," Hope ran to her father who grinned as soon as he saw her."I missed you!" Hope told her father who ruffled her name and grinned.</p>
<p>" I missed you too. I hope you had fun with Clary."Jonathan inquired raising his brows, Hope giggled and nodded.</p>
<p>"Hi," She waved at Jace and Alec who smiled at the seven-year-old.</p>
<p>"How did it go?" Clary asked Jace who sighed and nodded.</p>
<p>"Valentine is in Magnus body," Alec told Clary whose eyes widen.</p>
<p>"We can find a way to change them back," Isabelle told Clary who nodded.</p>
<p>Hope bit her lip and played with her father's hand, she rolled the wedding band around his fingers, her mind drifting to her mother, she had not met her but she missed her. She wishes them could find a way to wake her up.</p>
<p>"Who's Azazel?" Hope asked pretending to be clueless.</p>
<p>"He's a very powerful demon," Isabelle told Hope smiling at her. The seven years up lips twitched upwards in a grin.</p>
<p>She actually liked Azazel out of some of the demons, her favourite was her grandfather, she liked spending time with Lucifer. He always read her stories about her mother and helped her practice her powers.</p>
<p>"So he's a bad creature?" Hope asked and they nodded."And is Valentine that bad?" she asked looking at the shadowhunters, they nodded their head.</p>
<p>She wanted her fathers to plan to wake, she knew how much it meant to him. Sure, she didn't always agree with him but he's her father and she loves him. Hope Morgenstern would one day be the devil incarnate if she followed in her father's footsteps and with powers like hers, it will not be a good thing.</p>
<p>"Hey, Sebastian, Hope said you sometimes train her, she's really good. Is she going to start training to be a shadowhunter soon?" Clary asked the demon pretending to be a shadowhunter.</p>
<p>"Isabelle promised to teach her, she will do it without my permission either way." Jonathan ruffled Hopes' hair, she grinned at her father who smiled down at her.</p>
<p>Clary, Izzy, Jace and Alec smiled at their relationship. It was such a beautiful sight, but they had no idea what was coming to them soon.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. (8) -THE ONE WHERE JONATHAN TALKS ABOUT MIA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jonathan tells Hope the story of how he saved her mother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter it was lovely to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"DAD," HOPE LOOKED UP AT HER FATHER WHO WAS READING HER A BEDTIME STORY,</strong> Jonathan hummed, he stopped reading withering heights, it wasn't much of a bedtime story but Hope did not want those silly human child stories.</p><p>"Yes, my dear," Jonathan answered looking at his daughter who gave him a nervous smile, the girl played with a blue plush elephant and cuddled it close to her chest.</p><p>"Can you tell me about mom?" Hope asked her father who hummed and nodded his head.</p><p>Mia was a sort subject for Jonathan but he wanted his daughter to know of her mother and where she came from. The demon hybrid pressed his lips into a thin line as he began speaking.</p><p>"I first met her when she was eight," Jonathan began shaking his bead finely at the memory of Mia Morningstar.</p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>BLACK OF HAIR LIKE HER PARENTS. THE LITTLE GIRL FOLLOWED THE BRIGHT BLUE LIGHT.</strong> Taking in a deep breath a seven years old Mia gasp when she saw what it was, a demon about to attack her. </p><p>Her breath hitched, breathing heavily she screams loudly. The sound of her scream alarming her parents who were in a meeting. </p><p>A fourteen years old Jonathan Morgenstern grabbed hold Mia and pulled her away from the demon who lost control and scared Mia to the core. </p><p>She had already wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her head between his shoulder blade. He felt something, he felt at peace holding onto her.</p><p>Jonathan smiled and walked back, Lucifer and Lilith running towards them, Lucifers heart broke when seeing his daughter scared.</p><p>"My dear girl," The fallen archangel spoke up and Mia instantly detached herself from Jonathan and onto her father, the smile on Jonathan's face was replaced with a frown. Lilith leaves forward to comfort her daughter but Lucifer walked away with the seven-year-old child in his arms. He kissed his daughter's forehead and soothed her.</p><p>"It's ok. That demon will be punished, my dear star," he caresses the back of her head as she sniffs. She holds on tight to her father crying softly.</p><p>Jonathan snaps out of his thoughts looking at his daughter who looked at him."I saved her from a demon, " He told his daughter caressing her head, the girl gave her father a proud look.</p><p>"And what happened after you saved her?" Hope questioned curiously, she always loved hearing stories about her mother. It always brought her closer to the woman she never knew as a mother.</p><p>Jonathan looked away from his daughter, she looked just like him in so many ways but he could see Mia in her as well, he lets out a deep breath he doesn't even know he was holding before replying."Lucifer rewarded me and I got to spend more time with her, Lilith began training her and I was to assist, "Jonathan informed his daughter, his mind going back to that moment.</p><p> </p><p><strong>RED BLEEDING BLOOD TRICKLED DOWN HER NOSE LIKE A WATERFALL.</strong> Mia squinted her eyes in pain, whilst training with Lilith and Jonathan, her nose began bleeding and the queen of Edom and the half-demon boy worried. </p><p>It was weird for her to bleed. They knew she only had limited about of powers and she had to be trained to control it. To master them and take charge.</p><p>Lilith caressed her daughters face. That was the closest she had ever gone to Mia, the moment Mia was born, Lucifer took it upon himself to raise her on his own. Although it was difficult he wanted Lilith nowhere near their daughter.</p><p>He knew of the way she burnt her adopted son. He feared Mia would suffer the same fate. He quite happens to love his daughter's beauty.</p><p>"Sh...shhhh." Lilith cooed wiping the blood away from Mia's nose. Her beautiful girl.</p><p>Jonathan stopped what he was doing when he noticed her nose bleed in concern for Mia."Is she ok, mother?"Jonathan asked.</p><p>Lilith nodded, she stood up and walked to Jonathan."You will continue your training with Mia. "She raised a finger at him and he nodded.</p><p>"Yes, mother."</p><p>Jonathan snapped out of his thoughts, he smiled remembering the first moments with Mia, he had never felt such light and peace in his time in Edom.</p><p>"Did you love her?" Hope asked her father hugging herself tightly. She loved the way her father spoke so loving and respectively and carefree about her mother, it gave her some comfort knowing their love was true despite the darkness surrounding them.</p><p>"Very much," Jonathan sighs shaking his head."I still remember her challenging her father to be with me, "Jonathan informed Hope who looks at him again, the man sighs," she was very happy when she found out she was pregnant with you, "he continued smiling brightly at his daughter, his little Hope.</p><p>"Was she happy?" Hope questioned squinting her eyes at Jonathan who laughs and nods. Mia was thrilled, she had always wanted to be a mother from the moment she became a young teen.</p><p>"Oh, she couldn't wait for you to be born," Jonathan shakes his head at the memory, he begins to feel his eyes water and stops. He loved talking about Mia to Hope but it brought so many memories, good and bad, the demon hybrid kissed his daughters forehead."Get some rest," He told her firmly changing his soft tone, Mia nodded laying on her bed."Goodnight!"Jonathan ruffled her hair, the girl smiled brightly at her father.</p><p>"Good night Papa, I love you," Hope tiredly yawned, she closed her eyes letting the sleep take over her body.</p><p>"Good night Papa, I love you," Hope tiredly yawned, she closed her eyes letting the sleep take over her body</p><p>Jonathan watched his daughter sleep a smile on his face. The girl cuddled her blue plush elephant, her hands curled at her side, her head slightly back, the man laughs recognising the awkward position she moved her body to. </p><p>Mia always loved moving her body in awkward positions when she slept, Jonathan walks out of the bedroom, he turns off the night light and gently closes the door before walking to his bedroom, he lets out a deep breath, looking at a drawing of Mia resting on the bedside drawer.</p><p>He lost out a sniff before falling to his knees. Mia was as good as dead and he knew he was never going to get her back, she was gone and she would never meet their daughter.</p><p>He was praying to the angels for a cure for Mia, he would do anything to cure her but he could not trust the angels, he could not trust faith.</p><p>He could not trust anyone but himself and his daughter and he would not stop until his plans are achieved. Not in the slightest.</p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. (9) -THE ONE WHERE HOPE MEETS MAX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Hope and Max meet for the first time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope is making a new friend today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>HOPE SKIDDLED DOWN THE HALL</strong> her stuffed animal in her arms, a smile on her face. "Stop running," Jonathan told his daughter who paid no mind to his words. She was happy jumping around with her stuffed animal. In her head, they were in a beautiful garden as she liked to call it. Adam and Eves garden and she wanted to jump as much as she can.</p><p>"Little princess." The Morgenstern girl sang along to the song skidding in the speaker. Her feet tapping on the floor when she started jumping up and down. Giggles left her lips and she jumped from one side to another.</p><p>"Hope." Jonathan began getting items ready to make dinner. his daughter paying no mind to his warnings."You'll fall." He told her in a warning tone because he knew, if she fell whilst playing so dangerously, she would start a crying fit and he had just soothed her from another crying fit.</p><p>"Daddy, come play with us." Hope beckoned her father towards her and the lines of dolls and stuffed animal. Hope pressed her hands on her lap, her red fiery hair waving around lose on her face. She grunted pulling a few loose curls from her face. "My hair. Daddy."Hope whined to her father who placed the knife down on the counter.</p><p>" Izzy will be here with Max soon, go get ready now." Jonathan thought it would be a good idea for Hope and Max to meet. Given that the boy was ten and Hooe was seven, they were close in age and he wanted his daughter to have friends her age.</p><p>He almost snorted in his head knowing the real reason was that he wanted to use his daughter to infiltrate the institute. It was horrid on his part, he knew that but he had a plan and his daughter was making a friend out of it.</p><p>Jonathan walked towards his daughter and began taking away the toys as he would call them. Hope began her screaming fit, she kicked her legs grabbing her Stuffed horse from Jonathan who closed his eyes." Nooo, " Hope pushed and pushed until Jonathan yelled at her.</p><p>"Enough." She was acting like a childish human brat and he hated that." You've been on earth a few weeks and you act like a brat." he scolded his daughter whose lips quivered at his words and tone. He closed his eyes. "Go and freshen up, best be on your best behaviour today." He gave her a strict look.</p><p>"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. You always ruin everything. I wish Mom was here instead of you." Hope yelled pushing her father's chest. Hurt ran through Jonathan's features.</p><p>"Well, she's not here. I am. She's dead. And she's never coming back and it's all your fault," As soon as those words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. More importantly, he had never hated himself. "Hope." He reached to soothe his daughter but the tears that slipped down his daughter's truculent skin, the demon hybrid took in a heavy breath.</p><p>Hope ran away from his arms and Jonathan broke down. "That was harsh," The voice of Izzy Lightwood entered Jonathan's ears and the male turned around.</p><p>Izzy stood in the living room, a young boy around the age of ten holding her hand. He had dark blonde hair and clear dark blue eyes, the dark colour of Hopes stuffed blue horsie. Izzy was adorned in a beautiful red dress that entranced her shape. She walks towards Jonatha.." I'll speak to her." She looked at Max who was looking at Jonathan with suspicious eyes.</p><p>Something rang wrong to the enhanced human. Jonathan felt so wrong to him."My name is Max, " The young boy politely spoke up.</p><p>"Jonathan, " The demon hybrid smirked darkly. His upper lips begin to contort into that of a grin.</p><p>"Look who is out," Izzy spoke up walking back into the living room. Hope wore a beautiful red puffy dress. She looked like a princess. Her hair braided and combed perfectly. She bit the inside of her cheeks, her eyes raised and they landed on Max who awed.</p><p>"You're so pretty." The ten-year-old boy smiled at Hope who gave him a frown. How the hell was she so pretty? She had no idea. She wished she knew. "I'm Max." He stutters out to Hope who now avoided his gaze.</p><p>"Look at you." Jonathan smiled at his daughter. He reached to caress her hair but Hope hugged Izzy who laughed. He frowned. "I can order some pizza. I didn't get time to make dinner." He told Izzy who nodded her head and began leading Hope and Max towards the dining area.</p><p>Max ran towards Hopes side and proceeded in getting to know her." Your name means light, right, Hope?" He tried making a conversation with the younger girl who bit her lips.</p><p>Izzy laughed watching her brother try to bond with Hope who kept to herself. She wasn't shy. That wasn't it. She was upset by her father's words." My dads an ass too." Max laughs nervously to Hope who looked up at him. Her upper lips contort into a slight grin.</p><p>"Hi, Max, " Hope held out her hands nervously. Max grinned proudly. "My name is Hope."</p><p>And that was the beginning to a beautiful and tragic friendship between the daughter of a demon hybrid and the son of two shadowhunters. Hope grinned at Max." Come see my toy collection." Hope tugged on Max's arms dragging him along.</p><p>The boy laughed running after the girl who pulled him towards the direction of her bedroom. "This is Mr Honey, " She held her stuffed pale blue horse which she loved so much. "I named him after Mr Honey in the gurgle's." She smiled at Max who rose his brows in confusion. "It's a kids show I found. It's funny." She told him.</p><p>"I didn't watch many kids shows," Max told Hope who smiled.</p><p>"Maybe we can watch one now." She tugged his arms again towards the living room. Hope turned on the tv and played one of the episodes of the gurgles, she and max sat on the floor. "That's Mr Honey." She pointed at the television screen. A pale horse in the screen, we'll, a man dressed in a pale horse costume.</p><p>"It's fun." Max gave Hope a grin. It was fun. He felt so normal and it was a relative term for him.</p><p>And this felt so normal. He loved it. And he wanted this. This normalcy but he had no idea, he was making friends with the devil's granddaughter and it all pulled towards one thing.</p><p>
  <em>The end.</em>
</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. (10) THE ONE WHERE HOPE HAS A PLAYDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>an imtrication with Hope's father leads to Hope dampen mood.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this boo is almost close to its end and I am quite sad. fifteen more chapters loves.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>HOPE</strong> sat on the stool of the kitchen with her feet dangling back and forth. Her father making breakfast and Izzy walking around the kitchen with some ingredients. "Are you and Daddy married now? Does that make you my mommy?" Hope asked Izzy who stopped before looking at Jonathan. The huntress shook her head struggling to form words in her mouth.</p><p>"Isabelle and I are just friends," Jonathan cleared his throat looking at his daughter with sharp eyes. He shook her head at her words secretly telling her to stop with the questions. It was nonstop. Hope furrowed her brows at her father who placed the mug of hot chocolate before her.</p><p>"Why don't you drink up, you and Max have a play date at 12?" Izzy spoke up to Hope who nodded her head eager to hang out with her new friend.</p><p>After the dinner they had the week before, she and Max would have a play date once a week because Jonathan wanted to focus on another important aspect of his daughter's life and it involved her being the doom of the world.</p><p>
  <em>Whatever that meant.</em>
</p><p>"I'm not a kid, I don't get play dates," Hope shrugged her shoulders playing with the glass straw her father placed in the mug. "Izzy, can I call you mom?" She sprung upon Izzy and her father once again.</p><p>Jonathan and Izzy looked at each other in shock at her words.</p><p>What made Hope want to call Izzy mom?</p><p>That was a question they needed answers too.</p><p>Izzy took a deep breath placing the newly made pancakes in front of Hope who drowned when her question was dismissed.</p><p>"You can call me Belle, for now, I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind that."</p><p>Izzy looked at Jonathan who gave her a look of thanks.</p><p>
  <em>Did she want to be called mom?</em>
</p><p>She had that aura around her and it made Jonathan think <em>could Izzy be a puzzle in his plan?</em></p><p>The demon shadowhunter instantly slapped that horrid thought from his mind before they could grow any further. Jonathan shook his head before ruffling his daughter's hair with a smile on his face. Izzy wasn't her mother, Mia was. She would have been so happy to be Hopes mother. Jonathan wished there was a way to cure Mia's inflictions but he was stuck with no idea of where to even start.</p><p>The male snapped out of his thoughts before they could take him further, an annoyed look now on his face. His morning was ruined. <em>Why did he think it was best to allow Hope and Izzy to bond the way they had?</em></p><p>He questioned himself, angry and repulsed by his actions. "She's not your mother, " Jonathan couldn't help the indignant utterances that launched out of his mouth.  His lips curling up into a snarl. He breathed heavily looking at his daughter with anger in his eyes. Spiteful. There was no love in them.</p><p>How could he not love her?</p><p>Izzy stepped closer to Hope who's lips quivered at her father's actions. She pulled the seven-year-old from the stool, her arms wrapped firmly around the slim waist of Hope who began to sniffle.</p><p><strong>"JONATHAN,"</strong> Izzy had never lost her temper at her friend before. She had always been calm even after his spiteful word that escaped his lips days before. His blame towards Hope for Mia's ailment.  "That's enough, " Isabelle Lightwood was not the women to be disarrayed with, she was a devil in disguise and when it came down to it she would reign hell on her enemies and right now Jonathan was her number one enemy. "Come on Hope, " She began walking towards the direction of Hope's bedroom.</p><p>Taking a stop, Izzy looked at Jonathan who was still reeling with anger. "When you're done sulking, come back to the institute."</p><p>The female finished before walking away.</p><p>Jonathan pressed his palms on the burning stove which had been on for twenty minutes. The hot sizzling smoke that retreated from his flesh sent a burning smell into his nostrils. The smell of burnt flesh covered his nose. He hissed pulling his hands away from the stove, a loud yell escaping his lips. "Bloody hell."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>---- </p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>"HI, MAX, "</strong> Hope waved to her friends of a few days. A short smile appeared on her face as she and Izzy walked towards the park here Max was with Izzy's older brothers Jace and Alec with Hopes aunt, Clary.</p><p>Max instantly smiled brightly at the sight of his friend whom he had missed very much. He pulled his hand from Alec who opened his mouth to speak but he instantly kept his mouth shut at the look his younger sister sent his way. He could sense something was wrong but Alec chooses to ignore it.</p><p>"You're late, " Max said to his friend who frowned at his words. Her mind instantly going back to her father's harsh words. Words that promptly divulged small whimpers from her lips. Max frowned at his best friend. "Hopey, what's wrong?"</p><p>The concern that edged at his tone made Hope cry even harder, gaining the attention of the adults.  Clary ran to her niece, an unknown love she had for a child she barely knew. A child she had no idea was even her niece but she could feel a pull. "Hey, " The green-eyed female with a soft maternal voiced coed to Hope who lashed onto her.  "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Daddy doesn't love me anymore, " Hope sniffled onto Clary's shoulders. She wrapped her tiny legs around her aunt's petite waist. Jace walked over to his friend who was soothing Hope. "He hates me."</p><p>"Jonathan lost his temper at Hope this morning, "  Izzy informed the adult who grew concerned over her words.</p><p>What did she mean by her words?</p><p>"He gets angry whenever Hopes mom is brought up or..." Izzy trailed off trying to wrap her head around his reaction to Hopes question this morning and his words to his daughter previously.</p><p>"Maybe he's out of it, " Alec suggested to his sister who rolled her eyes at his words in disagreement. Jonathan was most definitely out of it and Alec could see through his bullshit. "You and Hope should stay at the institute tonight, I don't like the idea of him..." Alec trailed off, his light blue eyes landed on Hope and Clary who sat next to Jace and Max. The three were trying to soothe Hope who had the idea her own father hated her.</p><p> </p><p>Hope fiddled with the rim of her blue sweater, her head kept replaying her father's words repeatedly. She wanted to believe he was angry at her but she was a child and she believed his words.  She always believed his words regardless of the lie that rolled in the mix.</p><p>"Look what I can do, " Max pulled out his Stele, trying to obviously cheer up his friends with his stele but Hope wasn't having it. She wasn't impressed by him drawing an invisible rune on his left wrist. The girl looked down at her fingers.  A soft sniffle escaped her lips.  "Hope, " Max snapped his fingers trying to get her attention but Hope was locked in her own mind to respond or even laugh.</p><p>Was this how a play date was supposed to be?</p><p>Because Hope was not having fun.</p><p>This was where Hope would have her first playdate and smile and laugh and roll in the grass until Izzy told her they had to get back home but no, she was sitting on her aunt's lap, crying and thinking, praying her father was just angry and that he loved her.</p><p>She sat on Clary's lap hoping when she raised her head she would find her father running to the park with her favourite snack and a frown on his face, hoping he would say he was sorry but she never saw that. She frowned looking at the road, watching as the cars went left and right but none was her fathers.</p><p>"I don't want to have a playdate, " Hope whispered to her aunt who nodded her head</p><p>"I don't want to have a playdate, " Hope whispered to her aunt who nodded her head. Clark gave Jace a look and he instantly nodded before taking Max's hand in his. "I'm seven, not a baby."</p><p>Max frowned at her words but nodded his head hoping she would feel better soon</p><p>Max frowned at her words but nodded his head hoping she would feel better soon. "We can hang out another time, " Max told Hope who nodded stiffly. She walked alongside Jace and Clary who lead her to Izzy. The seven years old instantly held onto Izzy's hands.</p><p>"Okay, what do you want to do?" Izzy asked Hope hoping to cheer her up.</p><p>She had no idea what to do but she couldn't help but think Jonathan's words broke his own daughter. "Ice cream?" Izzy questioned Hope who looked thoughtful.</p><p>Hope took a deep breath shaking her head. She had no interest in getting ice cream. She wanted to sulk in her bed until she could no longer sulk. Izzy frowned not knowing what else to do or say.</p><p>"Alright, " Izzy let out a breathe walking towards the direction of the car. Hope, her siblings and Clary trailing behind her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. (11) -THE ONE WHERE HOPE GETS AN APOLOGY✔️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope gets I'm apology from Jonathan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE SAME DAY AS the LAST EPISODE</strong>
</p><p><strong>IZZY</strong> lead Hope through the doors of the institute, the noirette Shadowhunter held her hands, caressing the soft palms of Hopes backhand. The young girl held ice cream in one hand and a face filled with a rueful frown. Unable to erase her father's words from her mind. Did he really wish she was never born? The question along with the many others that haunted Hopes mind.</p><p>Izzy had hoped Icecream and the playdate with Max would cheer up the seven-year-old but she remained rueful throughout the day."I was thinking we should see a movie or something, "Izzy proposed to Hope who hummed. The young girl licked the ice cream, her eyes looking around the institute in hope of finding her father. Maybe he would tell her he was sorry and everything would be better."Max found a show we can all watch."</p><p>"Can I be alone?"Hope asked Izzy in a small voice, the Shadowhunter let out a deep breath before nodding her head. She let go of Hopes' hand, allowing the girl to run down the halls.</p><p>Izzy walked towards the lounge of the institute, sitting next to Clary who had her sketchbook in hand and a pencil tracing short lines on the white page. "Jonathan hurt her?"Izzy commented to Clary who hummed in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah. She looks shattered."Clary responded with a frown on her lips. She understood what Hope felt. </p><p>“Yeah, she doesn't even want to watch tv or play with her toys, ”Izzy commented in a narrowed tone to Clary. The huntress could understand why Hope would be rueful. Jonathan's words weren't exactly preppy and happy, it wasn't a scolding but anger and despair. “I should call Jonathan, he has to speak to her.”</p><p>Clary nodded her head, watching as Izzy walked away from the lounge, the huntress heels clicking loudly on the tiled floor. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Izzy walked towards the direction of her bedroom, the sun beaming from the glass window kissed her tanned skin, her hair blowing behind her as she walked. The shadowhunter pulled out her device from her pocket, dialling the familiar number of Sebastian Verlac. With a few ring the call went into voicemail, leading Izzy to become frustrated and angry at Hopes father.</p><p> “Answer your phone you prick, ”Izzy cursed amorously, clenching her hands tightly by her side and her teeth gritting together to quench her fueling anger.“What you said to Hope was a dick move and you know it. So instead of sitting on your ass, come say sorry to our daughter -no, your daughter. Come apologies to her.” </p><p>Izzy quickly disconnected the call feeling flattered by her words, taken over by some emotional charge she had no idea existed within her. </p><p>Throwing her phone to the bed, Izzy gripped her hair tightly, tumbling over her words to Jonathan. A little family, that was what it felt like with Hope. The girl stuck to Izzy as if the shadowhunter was her mother, Izzy felt that bond with Hope as well. It was hard to deny they acted like mother and daughter. Despite the obvious truth being oblivious to Izzy, she knew she cared for Hope and could not see the little girl in tears. How her heart race at the thought of Hopes sadness. </p><p>Looking around her bedroom, the Lightwood female pulled her black covered pillow over her face, allowing a grunt to escape her lips and a shake to fumble through her feet. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Sometime later Izzy found Hope sitting on the balcony alone, looking so sad and it brought an aching feeling to her heart.“Hope, ”Izzy says besides the seven-year-old who placed her jaw on her palms, looking out on the murky sky.“Why don't we go have ice cream or something?”</p><p>“I don't wanna,” Hope whispered ruefully to Izzy who frowned. The Lightwood female nodded her head before pulling Hope into a hug.“Why doesn't Daddy love me anymore?” Hope looked up at Izzy with teary eyes, her bottom lip quivered indicating she was about to cry.</p><p>Izzy coed, wiping Hopes tears away.“He doesn't hate you, little red.”Izzy says to Hope in a motherly tone that brought a warm feeling to Hopes' heart.</p><p>“But he...”Hopes eyes watered at the thought of her father's words. She bit onto her lips, pulling away from Izzy.“He wished I was never born.”</p><p>Izzy frowned, a sigh escaping her lips.“No, he doesn't. I promise you.”</p><p>Hope shook her head stubbornly until she heard it from Jonathan himself, she would not believe it. She looked at the sky, turning her gaze from Izzy. The bright afternoon sun beaming onto the balcony and the flapping of birds in the sky added a nice scenery for Hope to look at.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, he does.”Hope cried to Izzy, pulling her hands to wipe her face. The young girl sobbed, her shoulders shaking, earning Izzy rush to her and hug her.</p><p>“No, I don't.” Jonathan's voice sounded through their ears. His voice filled with guilt and jis hands shaky. The man wearing an entire black attire that embraced his body etched into Izzy's brain. His eyes landed on the statue of an angel at the steep of the balcony. Taking small steps forward, Jonathan smiled at his daughter.“Forgive me, ”Jonathan began to Hope who tightly bugged Izzy, standing behind the shadowhunter who wrapped her arms around Hopes' shoulder.“I was angry and I said things I don't mean. Would you ever forgive me?”</p><p>“You don't hate me?”Hope tearfully asked her father who nodded his head. The girl ran to her father who carried her in his arms, caressing her hair and kissing her head.</p><p>“Im sorry, ”Jonathan apologized to Hope. He opened his eyes, smiling at Izzy who took a step forward, a smile on their face.“Thank you.” He mouthed to Izzy who nodded her head. </p><p>“What do you say, Hope?”Izzy asked the seven-year-old who tight hugged her father.</p><p>“I only forgive you if you get me a new dollhouse, a new dolly...”Hope began to ramble to her father who nodded his head. The three began walking from the balcony. </p><p>“I’ll buy a castle at this stage.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please show some love and support. This is me trying this and getting the feels of it. I hope you enjoy this book.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>